


Our (Ruined) Kingdom

by tenwaystotuesday (oroknight)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i dont care anymore ha, royalty metaphors, so anyways i got emotional about kageyama bye, who knows how well my metaphors go across but!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oroknight/pseuds/tenwaystotuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so. haikus about haikyuu. </p><p>written from kageyama's perspective, to the grand king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our (Ruined) Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways i hope you like this

o king of kings, teach

me how to earn that crown. o

king, must you hate me?

 

o king, i love you.

you're admirable, tough, wise,

and i want to be

 

like you one day, when

i am bigger and stronger

and fit for the throne.

 

o king, you have no

weakness to speak of. you are

surrounded by subjects

 

who love you like an

older brother. you love them

back. please learn to love

 

me too. o king, i

did not know you hated me

until you raised your

 

hand against me. yet i do

not blame you for the slip.

o king, i can blame you

 

for nothing except

for hating me unfairly.

regardless, i am

 

the crown prince of this

kingdom. o king, what if I

can't fill a king's shoes?

 

o king, i have doubts.

i am better than you, but

i still am not you.

 

yes, long live the king.

 

 

-

 

 

(you should have taught me.

you left me with a kingdom

that hates me more than

 

you ever did, my king.

our kingdom could have been an

empire. i hate you.)

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted in a thousand years again but this shit just happens. who knows if i'll write an actual fic again. wtf was that fic anyways
> 
> also my tumblr is attacksyndrome.tumblr.com feel free 2 hmu


End file.
